


Я тебе доверяю

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Siegfried Kircheis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Reinhard von Lohengramm, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Все, и сам Райнхард прежде всего, были уверены, что он — бета. Но все оказалось не так просто.





	Я тебе доверяю

Райнхард потер лоб и отложил книгу.

— Пожалуй, я лягу сегодня пораньше, — сказал он.

Выглядел он неважно, и Кирхайс забеспокоился.

— Ты не заболел?

Райнхард отрицательно покачал головой, улыбаясь так мягко, что у Кирхайса заныл живот.

— Не волнуйся, просто устал.

Вопреки его словам, Кирхайса не отпускала тревога. Обычно Райнхард засиживался допоздна, заставить его лечь спать было непростой задачей. Иногда Кирхайсу это не удавалось, и тогда Райнхард не ложился до утра.

Но день и правда выдался тяжелым, может, все дело в этом? Пытаясь отвлечься от беспокойства, Кирхайс так углубился в книгу, что не заметил, как пролетело несколько часов. Забавно, обычно он поглядывал на часы, чтобы не пропустить тот момент, когда Райнхарда нужно начать уговаривать лечь спать, а стоило остаться одному — и сам засиделся далеко за полночь.

Стараясь не шуметь и не включая свет, Кирхайс прокрался в спальню. Квартирка у них была маленькая — гостиная с кухней да спальня, одна на двоих, с двумя кроватями. Их жалование не располагало к роскоши.

Он бесшумно разделся и готов был уже залезть под одеяло, когда понял: что-то не так. Глаза его привыкли к темноте, и в лунном свете, сочившемся из окна, он увидел, что Райнхард скорчился на постели, сжался в комок под одеялом, стараясь даже не дышать.

— Райнхард? — Кирхайс поспешно включил лампу на тумбочке. — Что с тобой?

Золотистые волосы темными змеями липли ко лбу, покрытому испариной. В глазах, казавшихся черными из-за расширившейся радужки, плескались боль и отчаяние. Прежде Кирхайс никогда не видел друга таким. Даже когда тот был ранен.

— Ничего, — с трудом разлепил искусанные губы Райнхард. — Это пройдет.

— Ты болен? — настаивал Кирхайс. — Позвать врача?

Он и сам вдруг почувствовал себя нехорошо. Голову повело, рот наполнился слюной, стало трудно дышать. Может, их отравили? Кирхайс сделал глубокий вдох, и волосы у него встали дыбом. Он наконец-то понял.

— Прости, — Кирхайс поспешно отступил.

Несколько мгновений он стоял, сжимая кулаки, а потом решился.

— Мне лучше переночевать в гостиной.

Он сгреб подушку и одеяло со своей кровати и вышел, так и не дождавшись ответа. А потом долго стоял в коридоре, уперевшись лбом в стену.

Ну почему?

Райнхарду было уже восемнадцать, так поздно проявления сути почти не случаются. Все, и сам Райнхард прежде всего, были уверены, что он — бета. До шестнадцати он еще надеялся, что окажется альфой, после — перестал. Это была жестокая ирония природы: Райнхард с его амбициями, с его волевым характером, с его грандиозными целями — и всего лишь бета.

— Как я поведу за собой людей? — горько спрашивал Райнхард. — Кто захочет следовать за _бетой_?

Это слово он говорил почти с презрением.

— Наоборот, — пытался ободрить его Кирхайс, — большинство простых людей будет видеть в тебе своего представителя.

Он лукавил, конечно. В армии все или почти все были альфами. У беты не было шансов пробиться на высокие посты. Все адмиралы были исключительно альфами, и в этом была своя жестокая логика.

Сам Кирхайс еще в тринадцать прошел через обретение сути. Для альфы он был очень спокоен и рассудителен и иногда думал, что природа где-то напутала. Это он должен быть бетой, а вовсе не Райнхард.

А вот теперь оказывается, что и Райнхард тоже вовсе не бета.

Назвать его омегой Кирхайс не решался даже в мыслях.

Как и думать о том, что это означало: крест на военной карьере, крест на всех планах. Кто пустит омегу командовать флотом? Империей? Все закочится тем, что Райнхарда приберет к рукам какой-нибудь альфа.

Скрипнув зубами от злости на этого неведомого, но уже ненавидимого альфу, Кирхайс наконец отмер и пошел в гостиную. Диванчик был ему коротковат, но выбора все равно не было. Оставаться с Райнхардом в одной квартире и то было опасно, об одной комнате нечего и говорить.

Уснуть из-за всех этих мыслей удалось далеко не сразу, а проснувшись, Кирхайс обнаружил, что в окна вовсю светит солнце, а Райнхард уже встал и сварил себе кофе. Бледный, с заострившимися скулами, он упорно не смотрел на Кирхайса и игнорировал вопросы о самочувствии.

— Если ты решишь съехать, — только и сказал он, — я пойму.

От такого предположения Кирхайс аж задохнулся.

— Может, мне и дружить с тобой перестать?

Судя по затравленному взгляду, который метнул на него Райнхард, сказал он это зря.

Как обращаться с таким Райнхардом Кирхайс, признаться, не знал. Словно что-то надломилось у него внутри. Неужели это потому, что он омега? Но если так, то инстинкты альфы разве не должны прийти на помощь?

— Райнхард…

Кирхайс подошел ближе, неловко попытался обнять, но Райнхард выставил перед собой ладонь.

— Не надо.

Он сказал это так зло, что Кирхайс моментально понял: нет, обретение сути не изменило его друга.

— Я знаю, что противен тебе, не пересиливай себя.

Кирхайс помотал головой.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты сбежал вчера, — Райнхард пожал плечами. — Сложно было не понять.

Горячая душная волна поднялась откуда-то изнутри, бросилась в лицо вместе с кровью.

— Не поэтому, — с трудом выдавил из себя Кирхайс.

Райнхард нахмурился.

— Тогда почему?

Кирхайс отвел глаза, чувствуя, что полыхают не только щеки, но и уши.

— У тебя очень сильный аромат, — еле слышно сказал он.

— О, — судя по тону, Райнхард все понял правильно. — Прости. Я не знал.

Когда Кирхайс наконец смог на него посмотреть, то обнаружил, что тот тоже покраснел.

Похоже, привыкать к новой жизни будет непросто.

На удивление, в военных кругах изменение статуса Райнхарда особого фурора не произвело. Ну омега и омега, родство с фавориткой кайзера защищало его с одной стороны, уже доказанные личные таланты — с другой. А флер аромата, сохранившийся теперь уже, видимо, навсегда, лишь придавал силы обаянию Райнхарда, на которое он и прежде не жаловался.

Они заговорили об этом только однажды, когда Райнхард вернулся домой от врача, потирая плечо — в него вшили стерилизационный имплант. Оказалось, это обычная практика, и, вопреки распространенному мнению, омег в армии не так уж и мало. Просто они не столь заметны.

— Я боялся, что люди не пойдут за бетой, — горько сказал Райнхард, закатав рукав и рассматривая тонкий цилиндр, едва заметно проступающий под кожей, — но это был не самый плохой вариант.

Он покачал головой и расправил рукав обратно.

— Разве омега может завоевать Вселенную?

Кирхайс усмехнулся.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Если эта омега — ты.

Первые несколько течек все было хорошо: Райнхард вовремя успевал понять, что начало близко, предупреждал Кирхайса, что ему лучше ночевать в гостиной, брал с собой несколько бутылок воды и запирался в спальне. Выходил из нее через двое суток, бледный, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и съедал все, что находил в холодильнике и на полках. После первого же раза Кирхайс стал специально к концу течки готовить что-нибудь горячее и сытное.

Было бы проще, если бы у Райнхарда не колебался цикл. Знать заранее, уходить вовремя из дома… Но пока оставалось только надеяться, что Райнхард будет вовремя замечать нужные признаки.

Оба понимали, что осечка неминуема, но все же, проснувшись среди ночи от невыносимого желания, Кирхайс понял, что не готов. Власть аромата была настолько сильна, что он даже сделал несколько шагов к кровати Райнхарда, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

В отличие от прошлого раза Райнхард не съежился, наоборот, он раскинулся по кровати, разведя ноги, вцепившись изо всех сил в простынь, словно держась за нее. В глазах у него полыхало самое настоящее пламя. Он обвел языком пересохшие губы, и Кирхайс задохнулся. Вожделение почти затмило его разум, но он устоял. Бросился прочь, не вспомнив даже про одеяло, и долго в ванной плескал ледяной водой на пылающее лицо. Когда способность соображать вернулась к нему — не вся, но хотя бы какая-то ее часть, — Кирхайс почувствовал себя идиотом. Райнхарду плохо, он не успел подготовиться, а единственный друг, вместо того чтобы помочь, просто сбегает. Как минимум он мог бы принести ему воды!

Так Кирхайс и поступил. Он постучал и вошел, боясь увидеть что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз, но Райнхард лежал в той же позе, все так же цепляясь за постель.

— Вот, — неловко сказал Кирхайс, ставя бутылки рядом с кроватью. — Если тебе нужно что-то еще…

Райнхард хрипло рассмеялся.

— Да,— сказал он, снова облизывая губы. — Нужно.

Большей глупости Кирхайс ляпнуть просто не мог.

— Прости, — скривился он и сделал шаг — но не к двери, а, наоборот, к кровати, зачем-то присел на край. — Вообще-то я мог бы тебе помочь.

Он читал немного про омег, тайком, так, чтобы Райнхард не увидел. В книгах говорилось, что даже единственный оргазм от рук альфы намного облегчает течку.

— Ничего такого, — продолжил Кирхайс, не дождавшись ответа. — Просто небольшая дружеская помощь.

Он просунул руку под одеяло, нащупал член Райнхарда и обхватил ладонью. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, он ждал, что Райнхард его оттолкнет, но тот только выгнулся, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике, толкнулся ему в руку. Значит ли это, что он был не против?

Кирхайс несколько раз провел ладонью туда и обратно, собрал пальцами выступившую смазку. Он ласкал Райнхарда медленно и вдумчиво, глядя только на его лицо, такое бледное, такое красивое. Ему хотелось прижаться губами к пушистым ресницам, сцеловывать стоны с приоткрытых губ, провести языком по длинной шее.

Нельзя. Можно только смотреть, изнывая от желания.

Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Райнхард задрожал и коротко застонал, кончая. Целая вечность, наполненная его дыханием, его запахом, ощущением твердого члена в ладони.

Кирхайс сбежал сразу же, как только понял, что его помощь больше не нужна. Каким-то чудом он дошел до ванной и только тогда запустил в пижамные штаны руку — ту же, которой ласкал Райнхарда, все еще перепачканную его спермой. Ему хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить.

Он все же сумел задремать на диванчике, прикрывшись пледом, а когда проснулся, то испытал чувство дежавю. Снова в окна били солнечные лучи, а Райнхард, в свежей пижаме и с зачесанными назад мокрыми волосами, сражался с кофеваркой. С начала течки прошло меньше суток. Выходит, помогло?

— Как ты? — спросил Кирхайс, садясь и потягиваясь.

Спина каждый раз затекала нещадно.

— Все закончилось, — просто ответил Райнхард, не глядя на него и набирая на панели управления кофеваркой нужную комбинацию.

Но не успел Кирхайс обрадоваться, что теперь еще и так может быть ему полезен, продолжил:

— Больше никогда так не делай.

— Почему? — растерялся Кирхайс. — Ведь течка закончилась раньше…

Райнхард ответил не сразу. Долгое время Кирхайс созерцал его напряженную спину, потом Райнхард наконец развернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Да, раньше, — согласился он. — Но мне так не показалось. Потому что после того, как ты ушел, мне было очень сложно не броситься следом и не начать на коленях умолять, чтобы ты меня взял.

Воздух в легких закончился так резко, словно его вышибли. Кирхайс выдохнул и не смог вдохнуть. Вся кровь бросилась ему в пах, и он порадовался, что не успел откинуть плед. Впрочем, кажется, Райнхард все понял и так.

Медленно и неотвратимо он подошел ближе, намотал прядь волос Кирхайса на палец и дернул, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.

— Тебе бы это понравилось, да?

Кирхайс смотрел в его глаза, неумолимые, безжалостные, и думал, что кончит, даже не прикасаясь к себе, если Райнхард таким же тоном прикажет ему сделать это.

Но Райнхард лишь разочарованно вздохнул и отпустил его.

— Это всего лишь гормоны, — горько сказал он, обхватив себя за плечи. — Обычная реакция альфы на омегу.

— Нет, — возразил Кирхайс.

Ему было уже все равно, что там увидит и подумает Райнхард, он сгреб его в охапку, прижался щекой к щеке, вдыхая сладостный аромат, исходящий от мокрых волос.

— Нет, — повторил он, проводя носом по нежной коже за ухом, борясь с желанием вылизать ее дочиста, собрать языком весь запах.

Райнхард только вздрагивал в его руках.

— Как давно ты смотришь на меня не только дружески? — наконец спросил он.

Кирхайс задумался. Думать, держа в объятиях Райнхарда, оказалось тяжело.

— Помнишь, вы переехали в дом по соседству с нашим?

Райнхард кивнул, пощекотав волосами щеку, и Кирхайс забыл, что хотел сказать.

— И? — нетерпеливо напомнил Райнхард.

Собраться с мыслями стоило невероятных усилий воли.

— Вот с того дня.

— Но мы даже не были знакомы, — возразил Райнхард.

— Ну и что?

Последовавшая пауза показалась Кирхайсу бесконечной, а потом Райнхард отстранился, заглянул ему в глаза.

— И ты все это время молчал, — он покачал головой.

— Я был рядом.

Райнхард закатил глаза, а потом потребовал:

— Поцелуй же меня, наконец!

— Да, Райнхарто-сама, — обреченно отозвался Кирхайс.

Целоваться он не умел. Немного утешало, что и Райнхард — тоже. Отсутствие опыта они с лихвой заменили энтузиазмом, и к концу даже начало получаться.

Но когда, отдышавшись, Кирхайс потянулся за новым поцелуем, Райнхард вывернулся из его объятий, словно угорь.

— Сначала завтрак, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Кофе как раз приготовился.

Кирхайс никогда прежде не думал о кофе с такой ненавистью.

Завтрак прошел в молчании. Райнхард жадно ел, восполняя силы после течки, стрелял глазами в Кирхайса, ловил языком сползающую с края бутерброда каплю меда — словом, вовсю наслаждался ситуацией. С точки зрения Кирхайса — пыткой. Он сгорал заживо и даже не понимал, съел ли он что-нибудь. Кофе, надо полагать, выпил — судя по опустевшей чашке.

Наконец Райнхард доел последний тост, чувственно облизал пальцы и встал. Но лишь за тем, чтобы оседлать Кирхайса, сжав его бедра коленями.

— Ты хотел меня поцеловать,— напомнил он, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы.

— Да, — согласился Кирхайс, не уточняя, что сейчас он бы с б_о_льшим удовольствием выебал его прямо на кухонном столе.

Губы у Райнхарда были сладкими от меда, он притирался и дотрагивался в таких местах, что Кирхайса бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он лихорадочно гладил спину Райнхарда и, кажется, ниже, но если бы он позволил себе это понять — то точно разложил бы его прямо на столе.

Наконец Райнхард сжалился над ним, сдвинул резинку пижамных штанов, высвобождая член, и прижал к своему — такому же твердому и горячему, обхватил ладонью и начал двигать. Свободной рукой он держал Кирхайса за шею, не давая отстраниться, прижался лбом ко лбу и смотрел, смотрел в глаза, не позволяя отвести взгляд.

— Вчера, когда ты ушел, — тихо, но внятно произнес Райнхард, — ты потом ласкал себя?

— Да, — сознался Кирхайс.

— Думал обо мне?

Правду сказать, он вообще не думал. Слишком сильным было возбуждение, чтобы он был на это способен. Но он никогда бы не посмел так ответить. И он сказал другое.

— Как и всегда.

И это была чистая правда.

Райнхард рвано выдохнул, застонал, и, поняв, что происходит, Кирхайс тоже сорвался в головокружительной силы оргазм.

— В следующий раз ты не уйдешь, — сказал Райнхард хрипло, все еще вздрагивая, и Кирхайс не понял, было ли это обещание или приказ.

Очень скоро стало ясно, что авторы книг, которые читал Кирхайс, никогда не сталкивались с такими омегами, как Райнхард. Он нервно смеялся, вспоминая пассажи о том, что омеги в постели — податливые, покорные существа, готовые на все, лишь бы услужить альфе. Покорным Райнхарда мог бы назвать только самоубийца. В постели он был таким же, как всегда, — требовательным, своевольным и упрямым. Он виртуозно играл на нервах Кирхайса, с полоборота доводил его до пика возбуждения и никогда, никогда не позволял перехватить инициативу.

И еще — ни разу до прихода течки не позволил взять себя, сделать полностью своим.

Поэтому, несмотря на яркие и частые оргазмы, у Кирхайса все равно оставалось чувство неудовлетворенности. Он хотел Райнхарда, быть в нем, слиться с ним воедино, знать, что они принадлежат друг другу. То, что Райнхард упорно этого избегал, не могло не настораживать.

Уже потом, намного позже, Кирхайс понял: Райнхард боялся.

Он был всего лишь неопытным мальчишкой, несмотря на всю свою браваду и изощренный ум. И ему было слишком страшно полностью довериться другому, потерять контроль над ситуацией. Но он и под пытками в этом бы не признался.

Все изменилось, когда в один прекрасный вечер Райнхард бесшумно подошел со спины, обнял Кирхайса и заговорщически прошептал ему в ухо, что расчеты — это очень интересно, но, кажется, их придется отложить на несколько часов. Кирхайс открыл рот, чтобы спросить почему, и закрыл. Аромат окутал его плотным облаком, лишая способности соображать.

— Иди сюда, — враз охрипшим голосом попросил Кирхайс, и Райнхард забрался к нему на колени, прижался губами к губам.

Это было непривычно, но приятно. Обычно Райнхард, лукаво усмехаясь, тянул его за собой, сам решал, будет ли ему удобно целоваться, сидя на столе, на диване или сразу на кровати. Не позволял себя раздевать, упрямо мотал головой и говорил не торопиться.

Сейчас же Кирхайс, не встретив сопротивления, расстегнул на нем рубашку, провел ладонями по груди, спине, забрался под пояс брюк и слегка сжал ягодицы. Райнхард только тяжело дышал и ластился, подставляясь под поцелуи. И даже не стал возражать, когда Кирхайс кончиками пальцев нащупал сочащийся смазкой вход. Только тихонько всхлипнул и уткнулся головой в плечо.

И от этого возбуждение накрыло с головой. Кирхайс легко подхватил его на руки и отнес в спальню, готовый пресечь любые протесты. Он и так слишком долго ждал.

Но Райнхард молчал. Он позволил себя раздеть, он сам лег на кровать и развел ноги, словно призывая себя взять. Соблазнительный, нежный, покорный.

Покорный.

Осознание было ярким, как вспышка. Райнхард впервые вел себя так, как и полагалось омеге. И это оказалось совсем не так приятно, как думал Кирхайс.

— Ты не можешь противиться моей воле? — тихо спросил он, садясь рядом с Райнхардом и отводя ему челку со лба.

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил тот, улыбаясь как-то беспомощно и сладко. — Это ничего. Я доверяю тебе.

Он сказал это таким мягким тоном, от которого все внутренности Кирхайса превратились в желе.

— Райнхард… — только и смог пробормотать он, не в силах выразить словами ту любовь и нежность, которые переполняли его.

К счастью, у любви есть свой язык, и каждым поцелуем, каждой лаской Кирхайс рассказывал Райнхарду о своих чувствах. Он готовил его так медленно, как только мог. Он сам себя призывал не торопиться, раз уж Райнхард не мог этого сделать. И только почувствовав, что Райнхард полностью расслабился, что он хочет этого не меньше, а может, даже и больше, Кирхайс наконец-то ввел внутрь член. И все равно Райнхард вздрогнул, судорожно сжал его руку, и Кирхайс замер, вспомнив, что в книгах советовали дать омеге привыкнуть, не начинать двигаться сразу.

Они лежали на боку, Райнхард прижимался спиной к его груди. Кирхайс бы предпочел видеть его лицо, но им предстояло провести в сцепке несколько часов, и он не был уверен, что другая поза будет удобной. Может быть, потом, когда они приспособятся друг к другу, будут знать, чего ждать…

Райнхард застонал, заерзал, и Кирхайс понял: пора. Он начал двигаться, и остатки самоконтроля покинули его. Слишком уж это было хорошо, слишком долго он об этом мечтал. Брать Райнхарда, вбиваться в его тело, слушая, как он стонет, шепча какие-то бессмысленные слова ему на ухо, — ничего лучше и вообразить было нельзя. И даже оргазм не принес Кирхайсу большего удовольствия.

Перед тем как кончить, он протолкнул в Райнхарда узел, и мысль о том, что теперь ему не сбежать, не отстраниться, вызывала какое-то звериное удовлетворение. Теперь Райнхард принадлежал ему целиком и полностью. Кирхайс обнял его, прижал крепче, вдохнул его запах, легко толкнулся бедрами, и Райнхард застонал, мышцы его сжались, из члена выплеснулась сперма. Сейчас ему было достаточно даже одного поцелуя, одного прикосновения, чтобы кончить. И только во власти Кирхайса было дарить ему наслаждение.

Но когда течка вошла в последнюю стадию и мышцы у Райнхарда начали сокращаться непроизвольно, он развернулся, насколько смог, коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Кирхайса и попросил:

— Прости меня, если я причиню тебе боль.

Райнхард, очевидно, тоже читал те книги.

Больно в тот раз не было. И никогда не было — в постели. Райнхард часто причинял боль своими словами, поступками, тем, как безрассудно бросался в рискованные авантюры. Кирхайс всегда вспоминал те его слова — и прощал. Конечно же, прощал.

Вспомнил он их и в тот день, когда охранник попросил его сдать пистолет на входе в зал.

— Я генерал-адмирал Кирхайс и раньше везде ходил с оружием, — мягко сказал он, полагая, что охранник просто новенький и не знает его в лицо.

Но тот ответил, что ему приказали не делать исключений.

«Я тебе доверяю» — вспомнил Кирхайс слова Райнхарда. Неужели это изменилось? Что такого должен был сказать Райнхарду Оберштайн, чтобы перечеркнуть все то, что между ними было?

Кирхайс догадывался. Достаточно надавить на самый главный страх Райнхарда, его единственную слабость — его суть. Правителю-омеге слишком опасно иметь рядом с собой альфу с почти таким же статусом. Альфа есть альфа, он не задумываясь отодвинет в сторону омегу. Омеге важно держать свой статус, не давать никому в нем усомниться. У омеги не должно быть «Номера два».

Вот только чтобы усомниться в праве Райнхарда на власть, нужно было совсем его не знать. Ни один альфа не смог бы его подвинуть — зубы бы пообломал. И Кирхайс понимал это лучше, чем кто-либо. Главное — объяснить это Райнхарду.

— Ничего, — через силу улыбнулся Кирхайс, отдавая пистолет.

Он обязательно поговорит с Райнхардом после, и тот поймет.

У них еще будет время все исправить.

На то, что пистолет у него отобрали, Кирхайс не злился. Только на себя — что на автомате попытался его вытащить, забыв об этом, и потерял драгоценные секунды, пока Ансбах вскидывал пушку на плечо. Если бы не это, успел бы выбить из рук еще до выстрела, а не во время, едва сумев отвести в сторону. Плохо, что у Ансбаха оказался еще и перстень — надо бы взять такую игрушку на вооружение: и не отберут на входе, и мощности вполне достаточно для ближнего боя. Это Кирхайс оценил в полной мере, когда выстрел насквозь прошил грудь. Во рту стало солоно, колени подкосились, но Ансбаха он не выпустил, а больше тот ничего сделать не смог — кулак Миттермайера отправил его в нокаут. Что было дальше с Ансбахом, Кирхайс не видел. Он вообще больше ничего не видел: перед глазами потемнело, и он даже не знал, не повредил ли выстрел Райнхарду, не зря ли все это было.

— Райнхард? — позвал он, из последних сил протягивая руку. — Ты цел?

И тот откликнулся, схватил ее, прижал к груди.

— Да, благодаря тебе.

Голос у Райнхарда почему-то дрожал.

Кирхайс еще говорил ему что-то, сам толком не помнил что. Кажется, извинялся, кажется, просил завоевать Галактику — словно Райнхарда нужно было просить.

А потом милосердная тьма сомкнулась над ним, и больше он ничего не помнил.

Приходить в сознание оказалось не слишком приятно. Ощущение было такое, словно его прожевали и выплюнули. Толком и не понять, что болит и на месте ли все конечности, или парочки все же недостает. Яркий больничный свет резал глаза, Кирхайс долго жмурился, прежде чем смог наконец оглядеться. И только тогда обнаружил, что Райнхард сидит рядом и держит его за руку. Лицо у него было такое, словно он сгорал заживо.

— Наконец-то ты очнулся, — сказал он тем самым нежным тоном, которого Кирхайс не слышал, кажется, целую вечность.

В сочетании с выражением крайней муки на лице этот тон звучал особенно странно.

— Ты точно в порядке? — уточнил Кирхайс, начиная сомневаться: с Райнхарда бы сталось скрыть собственное ранение, лишь бы к нему не приставали с таблетками и бинтами.

Райнхард вздохнул и поднес к губам его руку.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — ответил он, целуя тыльную сторону ладони.

И вместе с этим прикосновением Кирхайс почувствовал, как на кожу упало несколько горячих капель. Неужели он довел Райнхарда до слез? Ведь тот никогда не плакал, что бы ни происходило.

Но когда Райнхард вновь посмотрел на него, глаза его были сухими.

— Не смей меня больше так пугать.

Как бы ни было ему плохо, Кирхайс не смог не улыбнуться: Райнхард, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. Несмотря на дрогнувший голос, это, без сомнения, был приказ.

— Да, Райнхарто-сама.

Что еще он мог ответить?

Слабость навалилась с новой силой, и Кирхайс закрыл глаза.

— Отдыхай, — услышал он голос Райнхарда, словно доносившийся издалека, и, повинуясь ему, снова отдался на милость темноты.

Но в этот раз это было не беспамятство, а обычный сон.

Проснувшись же, Кирхайс с удивлением обнаружил, что теперь рядом с ним сидит Оберштайн. Хорошо, хоть за руку не держит.

— Я недооценил вас, — ровным голосом сказал Оберштайн.

— Меня или Райнхарда? — уточнил Кирхайс, усмехаясь.

Ему было намного лучше. Или это организм собрался с силами, чувствуя опасность?

— Поясните.

Кирхайс слегка шевельнулся, как оценивая возможности своего тела — никакие, — так и пытаясь сменить позу и выиграть несколько секунд на размышления.

— Вы полагали, что Райнхард — обычная омега, да?

— Нет, — с горечью произнес Оберштайн, — его я никогда не смог бы счесть обычным.

Кирхайс кивнул, соглашаясь, и тут же пожалел об этом: комната пустилась в пляс и не сразу встала на место.

— А вот от вас, — продолжал тем временем Оберштайн, — не ожидал ничего большего, чем от любого альфы.

Он произнес это с таким же выражением, с каким в свое время Райнхард говорил о бетах. Оберштайн не скрывал своего презрения, он сразу сказал, что никогда не стал бы подчиняться альфе и выбрал Райнхарда повелителем потому, что тот был омегой, как и он сам.

— Вы невысокого мнения об альфах, я помню, — усмехнулся Кирхайс.

— Ни один альфа в здравом уме не стал бы рисковать жизнью ради омеги, — холодно ответил Оберштайн. — Я удивлен, что вы смогли пойти против инстинктов.

Вот почему остальные не двинулись с места, понял Кирхайс. Почему пришли на помощь, только когда опасность стала грозить уже ему — альфе.

— Ничего, — невпопад произнес Кирхай, — Райнхард еще сильнее.

Тогда, после первой течки, которую они провели вместе, когда они уже принимали душ, смывая друг с друга следы бурной ночи, Райнхард вдруг спросил:

— Тебе понравилось? Ты хотел бы, чтобы я всегда был таким?

— Нет, — без раздумий ответил Кирхайс. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты всегда был собой.

— Я постараюсь, — серьезно пообещал Райнхард.

И у него получилось. Не сразу, но получилось. Когда он впервые смог во время течки отвести руки Кирхайса, уже расстегивавшие на нем рубашку, и сказать: «Нет, не торопись», Кирхайс был на седьмом небе от счастья.

— И вот такого, — веско сказал Оберштайн, возвращая его к реальности, — ни один альфа в здравом уме тоже бы не сказал.

— Намекаете, что я сумасшедший? — уточнил Кирхайс и сразу понял, что нормальный альфа был бы оскорблен скорее сомнениями в его сути, чем в здравости рассудка.

— Намекаю, что вы такой же альфа, как Райнхард — омега, — ответил Оберштайн, и Кирхайс мог бы поклясться, что краешки его губ изогнулись в улыбке.

Вопрос о «Номере два» больше никогда не поднимался.

Прием в честь дня рождения кронпринца длился уже несколько часов. Самого кронпринца, которому стукнуло семь, и его сестру гувернантка давно увела в постель, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление. Поглядывая на императора, Кирхайс прикидывал, получится ли у него провернуть такой же номер с ним. Судя по тому, как дружелюбно улыбался окружающим Райнхард, ему было смертельно скучно. А заскучавший Райнхард грозил катастрофой.

Кирхайс непринужденно подошел ближе, держа в руках бокал с шампанским. Воспользовавшись этим, Райнхард наконец завершил беседу с министром промышленности, который втолковывал ему что-то наверняка очень важное, но решительно неуместное прямо сейчас.

— Идем, — коротко бросил Райнхард, проходя мимо.

Он даже не оглянулся, уверенный, что Кирхайс последует за ним. Поставив бокал на поднос первого попавшегося на пути официанта, Кирхайс так и сделал. Но прежде он допил шампанское, жалея, что это не виски. Кажется, ему бы сейчас не помешало что-то покрепче.

Предчувствия не обманули. Дойдя до стены с декоративными нишами, прикрытыми плотными портьерами, Райнхард решительно втолкнул Кирхайса за одну из них. Места внутри хватало ровно на то, чтобы стоять, плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Не император и его принц-консорт, а двое мальчишек, сбежавших из-под надзора взрослых.

— Райнхард, — аккуратно осведомился Кирхайс, стараясь говорить как можно тише, — что ты делаешь?

— А ты? — парировал тот, поглаживая пальцами шитье на его кителе. — Разве можно быть таким красивым? Ты вообще представляешь, как тебе идет этот плащ?

Нет, Кирхайс не представлял. Но ответить он не смог бы при всем желании, потому что Райнхард продолжил, встав на цыпочки и шепча ему в самое ухо:

— Я смотрел на тебя и думал только о том, как сильно тебя хочу.

Резко стало наплевать и на то, что за занавеской полный зал народа, и на то, что места в нише не так уж много. Кирхайс прижал его крепче, поцеловал — жадно и нетерпеливо. Тело отреагировало мгновенно, тем более что Райнхарду новый фасон плаща тоже очень шел.

Райнхард обнимал его за шею, лаская затылок тонкими пальцами, а потом скользнул ладонью вниз и доверительно сообщил:

— У тебя стоит.

— Да, — подтвердил Кирхайс.

На большее его сейчас бы и не хватило. Прикосновение сквозь жесткую ткань было почти мучительным.

— От одного лишь поцелуя, — продолжил Райнхард, победно улыбаясь.

Поглаживающие движения его ладони сводили с ума.

— Да.

Шальной блеск в глазах Райнхарда не предвещал ничего хорошего. Намотав на палец свободной руки прядь волос Кирхайса, он дернул, заставляя его наклониться, и приказал, почти касаясь губами его уха:

— Кончи для меня.

Одновременно он слегка сжал его член, и Кирхайс повиновался в то же мгновение, спустив в штаны, как подросток.

Удовлетворенно улыбаясь, Райнхард отпустил его.

— Я буду в спальне, объяснишь гостям мой уход?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он выскользнул из ниши.

Кирхайс обессиленно привалился затылком к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Хорошо, что китель длинный и никто ничего не заметит. Плохо, что за столько лет он так и не придумал, как прилично сообщать, что император изволил откланяться, потому что у него началась течка.


End file.
